<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drunk and aroused by Moonrunes03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652697">drunk and aroused</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03'>Moonrunes03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drunk Sex, F/F, Flash Fic, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami Yachiyo goes home, drunk. Iroha decided to play with Yachiyo's body...sexually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drunk and aroused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic is Inspired by Assault Lily comic about Kuo Sheinlin and Wang Yujia kissed each other after one of them get drunk. Yes, it was just a kiss. At first this too was just kiss. But I decided to expand it to sex.</p><p>It written around thirty minutes so I apologies if the quality isn't that good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"TAMAKI IROHA!"</p><p>Iroha was surprised when her full name was called. It was Nanami Yachiyo, and she rarely called her by full name. So did she do something wrong? Iroha was worried. But her worry was dashed when Yachiyo entered the room, red-faced and completely drunk.</p><p>"Iroha Iroha Iroha Iroha!" the older girl hugged Iroha and rubbed her cheek to Iroha's cheek.</p><p>"Guh... Yachiyo-san, are you drunk?" </p><p>The question goes unanswered, however, when Yachiyo asked Iroha with a completely serious face, "Can I kiss you?" </p><p>Iroha makes a small smile. </p><p>"Of course you can," Iroha replied, "But Yachiyo-san. You are not old enough to drink alcohol. So I will have to punish you."</p><p>"Nooo waaaaay," Yachiyo replied while feigning tears with her hand.</p><p>Not caring that they are currently in the living room where people may walk in, Iroha leaned into Yachiyo, kissing the blue-haired girl full on the lips. The older girl shuddered, but grabbed on to Iroha's head, holding her close and deepening the kiss. Iroha can feel the alcohol on Yachiyo's lips, a taste that warm her body. </p><p>"Well, now comes the punishment," Iroha said as she leaned down and claiming Yachiyo's lips in a slow kiss. The younger girl pushed Yachiyo onto the sofa while smacking their lips together. </p><p>The sound of heavy breathing continued as Iroha shifted her target from Yachiyo's lips to her neck. The rough kiss on her neck makes Yachiyo mewl while the older girl threaded her finger's on Iroha's hair.</p><p>"Oooh! This didn't feel like punishment," Yachiyo replied, a bit too loud.</p><p>Iroha's lips moved down to her exposed shoulder, making Yachiyo bit her lip when Iroha sucked hard, biting down and forming a hickey. Yachiyo's drunken mind didn't seem to care that tomorrow she had a photo session and this hickey will bring trouble. </p><p>Meanwhile, Iroha's hand reached down and open Yachiyo's legs, playing with what under Yachiyo's dress. The pink-haired girl didn't hesitate to stroke the front of Yachiyo's underwear, sending warm jolts rushing through Yachiyo's as the smaller girl's nimble fingers played with Yachiyo's folds.</p><p>Iroha pulled back from the kiss with a low groan, taking a breath, before yanking Yachiyo to another kiss, pushing her tongue into the taller woman's mouth.</p><p>"Mmmm..." Yachiyo shuddered as Iroha curled two fingers into Yachiyo's panties, tugging them aside, and then seamlessly invaded Yachiyo's pussy with her two fingers.</p><p>It is hard for Yachiyo to focus on kissing Iroha with fingers playing on her pussy. She shuddered as Iroha's other hand slid down her dress and her bra. The pink-haired girl then played with her breast, squeezing them. </p><p>The kiss was once again broken. The drunken girl however can't form a coherent sentence and just panted.</p><p>Yachiyo holds on to the sofa's edge as pleasure worming up in her pelvis. Iroha's hand moved faster when Yachiyo's edge gets closer. The older's girl's arousal was obvious, her honey wetting Iroha's fingers and only letting her slide them in faster, pumping her finger inside and wiggling them around, each little movement making Yachiyo's buckle and her toes curl, her gasp becoming shorter.</p><p>A fresh mount fled Yachiyo when Iroha went down past her neck and pushing her face into Yachiyo's collarbone, nipping the skin there and quickly shifting down, kissing the top of Yachiyo's breasts. The older girl can only lay there receiving the pleasure attack Iroha send to her body. Her body jolted once again when Iroha suck on Yachiyo's nipples. </p><p>Yachiyo's suddenly spasmed with a loud yelp, mewling as the younger girl riled her up. The blue-haired girl's inside was getting slippery as Iroha keep playing with her sex. </p><p>"Ahh... Iroha!" Yachiyo suddenly called, "Don't stop."</p><p>The younger girl obliged. Her hand swirled around Yachiyo's dripping pussy with renewed vigor. Yachiyo moaned loudly. The blue-haired girl can't hold her voice down. But when Iroha reached up and thumbed her clit, she couldn't help but tip her head back with a sharp cry, her thighs trembling as Yachiyo's voice raised. </p><p>Yachiyo's back arched, her legs clenched shut and as Iroha's finger keep playing around her pussy, Yachiyo finally reached her orgasm with a loud moan before suddenly blacked out and fall from the sofa.</p><p>Iroha looked at the older girl with a small smile. </p><p>"A drunk Yachiyo-san is not bad at all," Iroha replied, her hand reached under her skirt and straight to her panties, "But what should I do now?" she asked herself, knowing that her panties were now wet because of her arousal.</p><p>________________________Line Break________________________Line Break________________________Line Break________________________</p><p> </p><p>When Yachiyo woke up, she was still in the living room. The room was now already bright with sunshine through the windows.</p><p>"Good morning, Yachiyo-san," a voice greeted, it was Sana.</p><p>"I don't remember what happened last night," Yachiyo said, "I think Mifuyu forced me to drink too much."</p><p>"Yachiyo-san, aren't you too young to drink?" Sana asked back as she put a glass of tea on the table.</p><p>"Mifuyu forced me," Yachiyo said again, "Oh, where is Iroha?" Yachiyo asked.</p><p>"Um..." Sana looked away and then pointed at her.</p><p>Yachiyo looked down. A blanket was draped over her body. But peeking under that blanket, Yachiyo found Iroha, not wearing a skirt and panties, sat on her thighs with her face very close to her neck. Yachiyo herself as her clothes messed around. With the skirt hiked up high, she can see her own panties.</p><p>"I find you two half-naked in the living room," Sana said, "So I put a blanket on you. I am worried about Ui and Felicia. so if you have sex, please don't do it in the living room," and with that, the green-haired girl flees the room.</p><p>"That's it," Yachiyo decided, "I won't drink alcohol again."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ps: I never get drunk...or French kissed someone...so maybe this fic is inaccurate. but it is fun to write. So...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>